


send a pic

by Aziz



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Chatting & Messaging, Domestic, Dorks, Fluff, Kinda, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, MY BABIES, Texting, They love each other so much, texting without the actual texting, they are just sending each other photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/pseuds/Aziz
Summary: [3:09 PM] PoopyPie: send a pic[3:10 PM] BeefCake: A pic of what?[3:11 PM] PoopyPie: idkor:"WHEN MARK IS AWAY SOMEWHERE AND FELIX COULDNT GO BC REASONS, HE SENDS DAILY PICS OF WHERE HE WENT THAT DAY [...] "





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/gifts).



> another thing blue (show-me-the-gay on tumblr) came up with and I just loved the idea too much

It's hard to plan a skype date, especially if there's an eight-hour difference to your schedules and you are both very busy running your youtube channels.

Sometimes it was evening for Felix and noon for Mark and that felt weird in a way, Felix talking about the night out he came back from and Mark asking what he should cook for lunch today.  
Sometimes it was late night for Mark and early morning for Felix, they were both tired and drowsy, Felix's hair was a mess and their eyelids felt too damn heavy and sometimes Mark would drift off.  
And sometimes, there was no date, because one or the other was away and the internet connection was shitty, because there were other plans, because they needed to work.

But they usually messaged each other on nearly daily basis, just to finish stories they started on skype last night, to say what they forgot, to keep in touch.

And at one point in time, it stopped being just messages.

 **[11:04 PM] PoopyPie:** what r u doing?

 **[3:07 PM] BeefCake:** In botanic garden with Bob  
**[3:08 PM] BeefCake:** Why?

 **[11:09 PM] PoopyPie:** no reason  
**[11:09 PM] PoopyPie:** send a pic

 **[3:10 PM] BeefCake:** A pic of what?

 **[11:11 PM] PoopyPie:** idk  
**[11:11 PM] PoopyPie:** you choose

 **[3:13 PM] BeefCake** _sent a photo_

It's a photo of a nice looking flower with big blossoms and with - presumably - Mark's hand that's flipping it off.

 **[11:13 PM] PoopyPie:** what did dat plant ever do 2 u 2 deserve dis???

 **[3:14 PM] BeefCake:** Don't be deceived  
**[3:14 PM] BeefCake:** It looks nice  
**[3:15 PM] BeefCake:** But it fucking smells

 **[11:16 PM] PoopyPie:** my poor mark :'((( :*  
**[11:20 PM] PoopyPie:** so u guys havin fun??

 **[3:21 PM] BeefCake:** Yeah  
**[3:22 PM] BeefCake:** But stinky flowers are kinda ruining it

 **[11:25 PM] PoopyPie:** send a pic

 **[3:26 PM] BeefCake:** Of another flower that smells like death?  
**[3:27 PM] BeefCake:** I'd rather not come any closer to any of them again

 **[11:28 PM] PoopyPie:** no  
**[11:28 PM] PoopyPie:** a pic of u  
**[11:29 PM] PoopyPie:** and bob  
**[11:29 PM] PoopyPie:** strike a fab pose

 **[3:30 PM] BeefCake:** Here you go, babe  
**[3:30 PM] BeefCake** _sent a photo_

They are in front of another flower; it's blossoms look like red human lips. Mark and Bob  are both making silly, exaggerated kissy faces at it while pushing each other's face away, pretending to fight over the plant. Felix can't help but laugh.

 **[11:32 PM] PoopyPie:** u are a pair of butts  
**[11:32 PM] PoopyPie:** :*  
**[11:33 PM] PoopyPie:** sorry  
**[11:33 PM] PoopyPie:** for interrupting you guys hanging out  
**[11:34 PM] PoopyPie:** im just very bored and i very very miss ur face

 **[3:35 PM] BeefCake:** It's okay  
**[3:36 PM] BeefCake:** Bob doesn't mind  
**[3:37 PM] BeefCake:** It was actually him who came up with the last photo  
**[3:38 PM] BeefCake:** I miss your face too  
**[3:40 PM] BeefCake:** send a pic

 **[11:41 PM] PoopyPie:** of what

 **[3:42 PM] BeefCake:** Of your face, stupid

 **[11:43 PM] PoopyPie:** its late the lighting sucks

 **[3:44 PM] BeefCake:** I don't mind

 **[11:48 PM] PoopyPie** _sent a photo_

The photo is quite dark and Felix's face is illuminated only by what Mark assumes is the computer screen. Felix's hair is a mess. He looks a little drowsy, but there's a small smile on his face. He's in his nightwear - a tee he borrowed from Mark on one of his visits and then took home because, as he said, he won't return it unwashed.

 **[3:49 PM] BeefCake:** Nice face.

 **[11:50 PM] PoopyPie:** thanks  
**[11:50 PM] PoopyPie:** ur face is okay

 **[3:51 PM] BeefCake:** Don't be an ass and go to sleep. You look tired.

 **[11:52 PM] PoopyPie:** tell bob i said hi.

*******

They are at a con. Everything is hectic and they are both so incredibly busy. They have separate rooms because noone asked them and they forgot to ask.  
They cross paths about two or three times - panels and signings, not the right place to chat about their day and the trip here or to steal a kiss.

 **[10:20 PM] BeefCake:** Where are you?

 **[10:21 PM] PoopyPie:** w/PJ  
**[10:21 PM] PoopyPie** _sent a photo_

It's a blurry picture of about seven youtubers sitting around a table. Everyone has a drink in front of themselves and Mark can only assume they are in a bar. It's hard to tell anything from the picture, except for that Felix isn't in the photo.

 **[10:21 PM] PoopyPie:** u?

 **[10:23 PM] BeefCake:** I tagged along with Jack and boys  
**[10:24 PM] BeefCake:** Drinking as well  
**[10:25 PM] BeefCake:** We might run into each other

 **[10:26 PM] PoopyPie:** doubt it  
**[10:26 PM] PoopyPie:** but u kno id love to  
**[10:27 PM] PoopyPie:** hey  
**[10:27 PM] PoopyPie:** send a pic

 **[10:29 PM] BeefCake** _sent a photo_

There he is - goofy grin on his face, dishevelled hair, fancy, colourful cocktail in his hand.

 **[10:30 PM] BeefCake:** You should see what Jack ordered  
**[10:30 PM] BeefCake:** It's sickening shade of neon green

 **[10:30 PM] PoopyPie:** send a pic

 **[10:32 PM] BeefCake** _sent a photo_

Jack is wiggling his eyebrows at the camera suggestively, and his drink is even greener than his hair.

 **[10:32 PM] PoopyPie:** disgusting

 **[10:33 PM] BeefCake:** Right? Jack keeps saying it's beautiful

 **[10:33 PM] PoopyPie:** well then he should ask dat cocktail out  
**[10:33 PM] PoopyPie:** oooh god i ship it

 **[10:34 PM] BeefCake:** SEPTICTAIL  
**[10:34 PM] BeefCake:** COCKSEPTICEYE

 **[10:35 PM] PoopyPie:** ye that's the one  
**[10:35 PM] PoopyPie:** COCKSEPTICEYE AWAYYYY!!!!!!  
**[10:38 PM] PoopyPie:** hey  
**[10:38 PM] PoopyPie:** u should come 2 my room when u guys get back

 **[10:39 PM] BeefCake:** Should I?

 **[10:39 PM] PoopyPie:** ye  
**[10:39 PM] PoopyPie:** im tipsy and want a cuddle

 *******

**[8:05 AM] PoopyPie:** u up?

 **[0:06 AM] BeefCake:** Yeah  
**[0:06 AM] BeefCake:** Good morning, babe  
**[0:07 AM] BeefCake:** Isn't it a little early for you?

 **[8:08 AM] PoopyPie:** no  
**[8:08 AM] PoopyPie:** i went for a morning run  
**[8:09 AM] PoopyPie:** isnt it a little late 4 u?

 **[0:10 AM] BeefCake:** Not really  
**[0:12 AM] BeefCake:** Morning run you say?  
**[0:12 AM] BeefCake:** send a pic

 **[8:13 AM] PoopyPie** _sent a photo_

Felix is still a little sweaty, his cheeks flushed, maybe from the morning chill. He's wearing that hoodie Mark likes on him (well, _one_ of many hoodies Mark likes on him). He looks damn good and Mark would kiss him until he's out of breath if it weren't for the thousands of kilometres between them.

 **[0:14 AM] BeefCake:** You look so good.

 **[8:15 AM] PoopyPie:** well, u look handsome as well if i remember correctly

 **[0:15 AM] BeefCake** _sent a photo_

And yes, Felix remembers correctly, since he last saw him about two days ago, and since he'd never be able to forget how the most beautiful man he has ever seen looks like.  
Mark is smiling a soft, content smile, and he looks just a tiny bit tired, and it's warm and kind of homey. This is the look Felix imagines Mark would have on his face if they lived together and had movie nights and cuddled on the sofa during them.  
A rush of emotions washes over him and he can't help it but type the first - and the sappiest - thing that comes to his mind.

 **[8:16 AM] PoopyPie:** i love you.

 **[0:17 AM] BeefCake:** I love you, too.

 **[8:18 AM] PoopyPie:** i miss you  
**[8:18 AM] PoopyPie:** so much

 **[0:19 AM] BeefCake:** I miss you, too.

 **[8:20 AM] PoopyPie** _sent a photo_

Felix's lips are pursed in this selfie. Sending a small kiss.

 **[0:22 AM] BeefCake** _sent a photo_

Mark is flexing in the picture, pressing a kiss to his bicep, looking straight into the camera.

 **[8:23 AM] PoopyPie:** u have no fucking idea how much i appreciate that photo  
**[8:23 AM] PoopyPie:** im saving it  
**[8:24 AM] PoopyPie:** and using it as a lockscreen

 **[0:25 AM] BeefCake:** Anything for you, babe.  
**[0:26 AM] BeefCake:** I'm gonna go sleep  
**[0:26 AM] BeefCake:** Have a nice day

 **[8:27 AM] PoopyPie:** good night  
**[8:27 AM] PoopyPie:** sleep well

*******

It's another con. Because of schedule reasons, Felix had to arrive a day later than most of the guys.

 **[4:20 AM] PoopyPie:** haha blaze it  
**[4:22 AM] PoopyPie:** how was ur day?

 **[8:25 PM] BeefCake:** What are you doing up so late?  
**[8:25 PM] BeefCake:** or early

 **[4:27 AM] PoopyPie:** on the airport  
**[4:27 AM] PoopyPie:** waiting 4 my flight

 **[8:28 PM] BeefCake:** oh, I didn't realize.  
**[8:30 PM] BeefCake:** Should we pick you up at the airport?

 **[4:31 AM] PoopyPie:** u don't really wanna get up that early

 **[8:32 PM] BeefCake:** God, I can't wait to see you again.

 **[4:33 AM] PoopyPie** _sent a photo_

It's a selfie. Felix is smiling, but he looks tired - he hates waking up early and Mark knows it too well -, he's dressed nice and Mark can see the airport hall behind him.

 **[8:34 PM] BeefCake:** You know what I mean

 **[4:34 AM] PoopyPie:** yea, i do  
**[4:34 AM] PoopyPie:** i can't wait to see you, too

 **[8:36 PM] BeefCake** _sent a photo_

And it's Mark kissing his bicep again. Felix now can't wait to see him even more.

 **[4:38 AM] PoopyPie:** u know what i mean

 **[8:39 PM] BeefCake:** Yes, I do.

 **[4:39 AM] PoopyPie:** not complaining about the pic  
**[4:40 AM] PoopyPie:** ya know i love your guns  
**[4:40 AM] PoopyPie:** it's just

 **[8:42 PM] BeefCake:** I get it, babe

 **[4:45 AM] PoopyPie:** so, how was ur day?

 **[8:45 PM] BeefCake:** Pretty good **  
[8:47 PM] BeefCake** _sent (5) photos_

The first picture is today's sunrise. It's taken from a car window, obviously. Mark said he's going to the con by a car, a short roadtrip with a few others.  
Then there is a snap of a nice breakfast at a café. Jack is sitting across from Mark with his own plate and a cup of coffee.  
The third one is a selfie from a panel; there's Mark, Jack, Wade, and a bunch of others, but there's enough space in the picture so the audience is in the frame as well.  
Another selfie, this one is from signings. They are all lined up at the grey table, making silly faces at the camera.  
The last picture is a photo of the main hall where the con is taking place. It's crowded and Felix really can't wait to be there already, not just because of Mark, because he also wants to walk around and see everything and meet the fans and have loads of fun.

 **[4:49 AM] PoopyPie:** noice

 **[8:50 PM] BeefCake:** Also, we went to have pizza for dinner, but I forgot to take a photo of it.

 **[4:50 AM] PoopyPie:** ow  
**[4:51 AM] PoopyPie:** i'd love to see a pizza rn

 **[8:52 PM] BeefCake:** Would another selfie suffice?

 **[4:53 AM] PoopyPie:** im not sure  
**[4:53 AM] PoopyPie:** but u can send the pic anyways

 **[8:54 PM] BeefCake** _sent a photo_

He's running a hand through his hair in a particularly sexy way, looking up at the camera and his lips are curling upwards slightly in a seductive smile.  
It's a painfully cliché posture, but Mark is unbearably handsome nevertheless.

 **[4:54 AM] PoopyPie:** yeah, your face is enough  
**[4:55 AM] PoopyPie:** gtg, they are calling my flight.  
**[4:56 AM] PoopyPie:** i'll text you when i arrive, okay?

 **[8:56 PM] BeefCake:** Okay. Have a nice flight.

 **[4:57 AM] PoopyPie:** thanks. have a good night  
**[4:58 AM] PoopyPie:** love you

 **[8:59 PM] BeefCake:** Love you.

*******

They had been planning this visit for a while - it took some time before they had enough videos prepared and Felix found someone to petsit Maya and Edgar - and they are both incredibly excited to see - really see - each other (well, it's not just the seeing, it's also the touching and being actually close) after those weeks.

 **[4:40 PM] PoopyPie:** all packed!! **  
[4:40 PM] PoopyPie** _sent a photo_

It's a picture of his suitcase. Both pugs are sitting next to it.

 **[8:43 AM] BeefCake:** Everything's ready for you!  
**[8:45 AM] BeefCake** _sent (3) photos_

The first is a picture of Mark's bed and Felix smirks when he sees it.  
The next photo is a snap of Chica. She seems excited, with her mouth open and tongue sticking out - almost as if she knew Felix is going to be staying with them.  
And the third is a selfie. Mark is grinning, winking, showing the camera a thumbs up.

 **[4:46 PM] PoopyPie:** good  
**[4:46 PM] PoopyPie:** im so incredibly happy!!

 **[8:47 AM] BeefCake:** Me too  
**[8:48 AM] BeefCake:** It's an awesome feeling knowing I'll be able to kiss you just in three hours!

 **[4:49 PM] PoopyPie:** i'm so jealous  
**[4:50 PM] PoopyPie:** i have to wait 11

 **[8:50 AM] BeefCake:** Aw babe  
**[8:50 AM] BeefCake:** Be strong

 **[4:50 PM] PoopyPie:** :P  
**[4:55 PM] PoopyPie:** okay, maya and edgar were picked up  
**[4:56 PM] PoopyPie:** heading to the airport now

 **[8:57 AM] BeefCake:** I'll be coming to pick you up

 **[4:58 PM] PoopyPie:** u told me already u egg

 **[8:59 AM] BeefCake:** Who cares  
**[9:00 AM] BeefCake:** I'm just too happy it's just three hours

 **[5:01 PM] PoopyPie:** speak for yourself

 **[9:02 AM] BeefCake:** Try to survive it  
**[9:02 AM] BeefCake:** For me

 **[5:03 PM] PoopyPie:** god, you are a stupid

 **[9:04 AM] BeefCake:** You still love me though

 **[5:05 PM] PoopyPie:** yes, i do.  
**[5:06 PM] PoopyPie:** i love you so much i am willing to travel for 11 hours 2 see you  
**[5:07 PM] PoopyPie:** it's so worth it

 **[9:08 AM] BeefCake:** Good to hear, darling  
**[9:09 AM] BeefCake:** I'll make those 11 hours up to you ;)

 **[5:09 PM] PoopyPie:** can't wait ;))))

*******

**[2:35 PM] BeefCake:** Hey

 **[10:38 PM] PoopyPie:** hey

 **[2:39 PM] BeefCake:** How's it shaking?

 **[10:40 PM] PoopyPie:** it's shaking so goddamn hard  
**[10:41 PM] PoopyPie:** i mean  
**[10:41 PM] PoopyPie:** i'm fine, doing some work  
**[10:42 PM] PoopyPie:** you? how was your day?

 **[2:43 PM] BeefCake:** So far it's nice  
**[2:44 PM] BeefCake** _sent (2) photos_

One is a picture of Chica - she's standing in the bathtub, wet and soaped up, and she has that happy look again.  
And then there's a shot of a flower. It has small blossoms, which are red like Mark's hair.

 **[2:45 PM] BeefCake:** I bathed Chica **  
[2:45 PM] BeefCake:** And I saw this flower on my way from gym

 **[10:46 PM] PoopyPie:** you went to the gym?

 **[2:46 PM] BeefCake:** Yeah

 **[10:47 PM] PoopyPie:** i  
**[10:47 PM] PoopyPie:** i assume you don't have any pics from there..?

 **[2:48 PM] BeefCake:** I do ;)

 **[10:48 PM] PoopyPie:** wuold you mind sending them

 **[2:49 PM] BeefCake** _sent (3) photos_

There's a photo of the dumbbells. A picture of a treadmill. And a photo of one of those leg machines. Felix feels a little disappointed. This is not what he hoped for at all.

 **[10:52 PM] PoopyPie:**...no other pics??

 **[2:53 PM] BeefCake:** No?  
**[2:53 PM] BeefCake:** You expected something else?

 **[10:54 PM] PoopyPie:** kinda

 **[2:54 PM] BeefCake:** What did you want to see, Felix?

And that's when it clicks and Felix realizes that Mark totally has the thing he hoped for. He's just a big tease. Felix feels a little embarrassed to admit it, but Mark obviously knows what Felix expected and he has it and goddamit, they've done dirtier things than asking for pictures.

 **[10:56 PM] PoopyPie:** your guns

 **[2:57 PM] BeefCake:** I am sorry babe, but I have no firearms in my ownership.

 **[10:57 PM] PoopyPie:** but your arms are fire  
**[10:58 PM] PoopyPie:** hotarms

 **[2:59 PM] BeefCake:** Okay, you totally earned that one  
**[3:00 PM] BeefCake:** How come I haven't come up with that?

 **[11:01 PM] PoopyPie:** i'm too smooth for you  
**[11:01 PM] PoopyPie:** now  
**[11:02 PM] PoopyPie:** pls send that pic

 **[3:03 PM] BeefCake** _sent a photo_

It's Mark. He's flexing again, kissing his bicep, and his skin is glistening with sweat and his hair is ruffled  (he probably ran a hand through it just before taking the photo) and somehow, Felix feels like his boyfriend is even more beefy than the last time he saw him - it's probably just the recent workout making his muscles pop - and Mark just looks so good.

 **[11:05 PM] PoopyPie:** FUCK me  
**[11:05 PM] PoopyPie:** gods  
**[11:05 PM] PoopyPie:** HOW CAn you be so handsome

 **[3:06 PM] BeefCake:** Look who's "too smooth for me" now

 **[11:07 PM] PoopyPie:** shut up  
**[11:07 PM] PoopyPie:** you know you are enjoying this

 **[3:08 PM] BeefCake:** Yeah, I am.  
**[3:08 PM] BeefCake:** Too much, I might say.

 **[11:09 PM] PoopyPie:** shut up


End file.
